Three Faces of the Moon
by RoadTripsToTheStars
Summary: when the road of the future leads to nowhere, the pack is forced to seek the road of the past (not metaphorically speaking) since the only person that could help them is dead & with Stiles's life hanging by a thread, the pack decided to return to year 1832, with only four days to save stiles and twelve days to save the world P.S: Derek is included (not Sterek)


When we were young it was bed time stories that helped us sleep, dream and imagine ... imagine yourself as a princess, a hero or even dream of meeting the stars, and when we grew up our aims changed but somehow we still believed in bed time stories... who would have thought these stories would be our nightmares when we grew up

Two weeks ago everything has changed in Beacon hills and this time you could actually feel the change, it's not one of those teenage moments when everything seems stable and the same but when you look back you realize it's not

They call it the Dragur a creature of death and that's not just a label, his main purpose of existence is to punish those who're doing wrong to others or so I have heard. The town that once contained ten thousands of people started to lose them a bit by bit to thousands and now we're down to hundreds, some were killed others ... well can you actually blame them if I say they fled away when they got the chance? Not really

They're not us, you see the Dragur can't hurt supernatural creatures and I am not referring to physical pain but rather how the Dragur works, It starts by marking the target then the marked victim start getting those nightmares, real nightmares, your worst nightmares and in four days he dies or worse join the Dragur to release himself from the pain

Why don't we turn them all into werewolves? yeah we've thought about that but somehow we didn't, currently we only live to stop the Dragur from meeting anymore people by temporarily killing him since it doesn't really die but we can kill those who join it before they fully transfer to a full Dragur themselves

"Lydia!" Mrs Martin called her daughter up the stairs "Your friends are here" she added

The Banshee snapped out of her thought and walked down the staircase to meet the pack "Hey guys" she saluted

"change of plans, Stiles thinks it's better to meet up the Dragur in the cemetery rather than wait for it in the hospital" Scott introduced the plan to his pack and Stiles nodded

"Why? I mean Lydia said his target is the hospital" Malia raised her eyebrows

"Well the thing is, if we fail to stop him, we won't have time to rearrange our forces but if we meet him at the cemetery and we fail, we'll still have time for a second attempt" Stiles explained further and from the look of it, it seemed like his friends approve

"One problem"Lydia clearly protested "how do you know the Dragur is gonna be there?"

"We don't!" Scott added slowly, clearly not happy about it

"I will lead it there" Stiles raised his right hand

"What?" "No!" "It's too dangerous" "Guys?!" "Scott are you kidding me" the whole pack started to mumble and speak out of order

"STOP!" Stiles yelled "Scott is gonna be there a step by step, if he's anywhere near me he will interfere"

"Stiles think of the consequences, if it touches you, you're marked in other words dead!" Lydia lectured, clearly worried

"What other choices do we have?" he asked but none had an answer "anyway we need you to stay with my dad at the hospital, he will be there with a police force just in case" Stiles added referring to the Banshee

"Why? I'm immune to him too, I can help you" she wondered

"Two reasons, we need you to warn my dad if we fail and we need you to help him cause they will stand no chance against it alone"

"Fine but be careful, all of you, just because you can't be marked by a Dragur doesn't mean it can't kill you"

* * *

My heart was beating fast, I knew something was going to happen that day and it wasn't just my Banshee instinct, it was everything, but still no words needed to be shared, not with the Sheriff nor Mrs Scott who were clearly worried sick about their sons

"They'll be fine" Melisa said toughly to the sheriff or at least tried to act toughly when I could tell she wasn't really sure herself

"Yea.." he nodded before his eye met the window and he gazed away waiting for them to come

I couldn't help but smile, it was after all the nicest thing I have seen in days, I mean trying to assure him when she's worried herself, my smile turned into a scream and I fell to the floor, still conscious but not really conscious, I could see Melissa and the sheriff talking but I couldn't really hear what they were saying, it was like watching a series on mute, I think it was three.. maybe four minutes before I spoke "Stiles!"

"What! what happened to him?" the sheriff yelled grabbing my arm

"You're hurting her" Melissa moved his hand away

"I am sorry" he apologized

"Lydia what happened?" Melissa asked again as nice as she could

"Stiles... he's been marked"

"What!" The sheriff reached for his phone and attempted to call his son while Melissa helped the Banshee stand "Why don't you answer Stiles!" he complained

It was almost an hour before the pack returned to the hospital, It was hard for us to convince the sheriff to stay till they returned but somehow we managed to do it, they all came in injured Scott, Malia, Liam even Hayden all but Stiles whom from the look of it wasn't harmed but I knew better, he was marked and this is probably him trying to act tough because he didn't want his father to be worried

"Stiles" the sheriff walked to his son wanting to punch him and hug him but he did neither "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles wondered

"I mean did something happen? did it touch you? Are you marked?" The sheriff explained clearly angry

"No! he made it to the cemetery in time" Scott answered but turned his sight to his friend waiting for an answer

"So it didn't touch you?" Melissa asked one more time

"It didn't" Stiles answered coldly " I did" he announced and they all spoke out of order again "What! "Why didn't you tell me?"" how could you do this"

"GUYS! they were all down and it was about to stab Scott, I had to do something" he added and his father punched the wall a couple of times then his son decided to hug him in an attempt to calm him down but seemed to collapse a bit

"Stiles!" both his father and his best friend called out

"I am fine" he tried to act tough

"let me take you to one of the examine rooms" Melissa grabbed his hand and they both left

"I didn't know, he didn't tell me" Scott tried to apologize and the sheriff simply nodded

"He's here" Melissa came in followed by Dr. Deaton

"Where have you been?" Scott wondered

"I will tell you later, can you all leave me alone with your mother and the sheriff for a couple of minutes" the veterinarian opened the door for the teenagers then closed it after they all left

a couple of minutes later the adults walked to the examine room where Stiles was, along with the rest of the pack

"So? what is it?" Lydia asked clearly knowing something was up

"Scott asked me a couple of minutes ago where was I, and to answer that I was searching for a solution to the current situation"

"Well any luck with that?" Scott asked eagerly

"Yes, somehow, I found a way to kill the Dragur and even perhaps a cure for Stiles, is anyone familiar with Grettir?"

"Grettir? but that's just a legend" Stiles mocked

"Don't you think we're waaaay passed this after everything we have been through?" Alan mocked back

"Can anyone tell m what are you talking about?" Malia complained and clearly she wasn't the only one who knew nothing about it

"Well it's a legend, he's the only man who could ever defeat a Dragur in the 17th century" Stiles explained to the rest of the pack

"So our biggest hope is a fictional character !?" Lydia turned her sight to Alan

"He's not and we're not seeking his help but the help of one of his descendants Amelia Grettir"

"So we just need to search the whole world for her and convince her to come and help, that's easy" Liam crossed his hands

"Not really, she died in 1832 fighting this particular Dragur, but due to her young age she couldn't defeat it and was killed in the process but she managed to imprison it until it recently escaped"

"If she's dead and can't help us, how does it count as a solution?" Lydia scorned

"She can't help you now, but you can help her kill him and since they fight Dragurs all the time I think they might have a cure for Stiles as well, I guess my question is will you be willing to get back in time if you have the chance to help her?"

"If it's a choice and it might save Stiles then yes" Scott answered with no hesitation

"I am in too" Malia raised her hand

"Well they wouldn't last a day without me so..." Lydia added

"Well I don't really have a choice here " Stiles smiled

"Well then you five shouldn't waste any time!"

"Five?" they all wondered

"Hey guys" Derek entered the room

* * *

 **Author's note: so I wrote this story two years ago but I had to rewrite it one more time cause it had a lot of mistakes... a hard choice to make but here we are:D, I only wrote 3 chapters anyway so it's not really a big deal**

 **Anyway tell me what do you think, should I continue or let it go ?**


End file.
